Igor Vendora
"Ich bin eine uneinnehmbare Festung!." Igor Vendora, kurz vor seinem Tod. Igor Vendora, '''ehemals Igor Kvaz, war ein menschlicher Sith während der Ära des Wiederaufbaus. Biographie Frühe Jahre Schon im ersten Moment seines Lebens wurde Igor abgewiesen und verstoßen. Seine Mutter, eine einfache Arbeiterin, wurde von ihrem Arbeitgeber vergewaltigt und geschwängert. Da viele traditionelle Mandalorianer einen Schwangerschaftsabbruch als einen weggeworfenen potenziellen Verteidiger Mandalores betrachten, sah sich Igors Mutter unter enormen sozialen Druck und entschied sich schließlich dazu, ihn widerwillig auszutragen. Einige Tage nach Igors Geburt übergab seine Mutter ihn dann in die Hände des mandalorianischen Clan Kvaz, die den Säugling in ihren Reihen aufzogen. Der Kvaz-Clan Als er die Fähigkeit erlangt hatte, zu laufen, wurde er spielerisch auf sein späteres Leben vorbereitet. Anfangs waren es nur Spiel und Spaß, später, ab dem achten Lebensjahr, wurde das Training immer ernster. Ab dem Alter von zehn durfte er schon einige Laufburschen Aufträge ausführen. Mit 12 ermordete er seinen ersten Rivalen. Die Angehörigen des Clans wussten zwar, das er machtsensitiv war, allerdings wurde dies nicht besonders beachtet. Jahrelang kämpfte er für den Clan, zuerst gemeinsam mit seinen Brüdern, schließlich alleine. Doch sein erster Auftrag stellte den Beginn einer schicksalhaften Pechsträhne für den Clan und seine Mitglieder dar. Igors Zielperson gelang es nicht nur zu entkommen, sie entstellte auch sein Gesicht für alle Zeiten. Düstere Zeiten begannen für den Kvaz-Clan, das Ende des Großen Galaktischen Krieges machte sich bemerkbar. Nach und nach versiegte der stete Strom an Aufträgen, die Lebensader vieler mandalorianischer Gruppen. Um die verbliebenen Aufträge entfalteten sich immer häufiger jahrzehntelange Clan-Fehden und Machtkämpfe. Igor, der sich trotz des Niedergangs seiner Kriegerfamilie stets loyal und in ihren Augen ehrenhaft verhalten hatte, wurde schließlich zum Clanführer ernannt. Im letzten Feldzug gegen ihre Rivalen wurde der Clan vollständig ausgelöscht. Igor, den man für tot gehalten hatte, blieb schwer verletzt auf dem Schlachtfeld zurück. Beitritt zum Sith-Orden Nach der Schlacht, zwischen Dreck und den erkaltenden Leichen seiner Brüder, wurde Igor eine Vision der dunklen Seite zuteil, die ihm große Macht versprach, sollte er überleben. Beim Sith-Orden vorstellig werden zu können, kostete Igor seine rechte Hand, die ihm durch Rehin Golad abgeschlagen wurde. Mit einer mechanischen Armprothese versehen, begab er sich schließlich auf seine erste Mission. Igor fand und tötete einen weitaus stärkeren Abtrünnigen des Ordens namens Shram Turnell. Seinen Kopf und sein Lichtschwert brachte er als Beweis für die Tat zu seinem Meister, Darth Hostis. Dieser ließ ihm die exotische Waffe als Belohnung für seinen Erfolg und versprach, ihn weiter zu unterweisen. Ausbildung zum Vollwertigen Sith Igor hielt sich als Schüler sehr bedeckt und unauffällig. Seine erste Mission als Schüler war es, Informationen über Darth Moloch zu sammeln. Diese Mission kostete ihn seine linke Hand, abgeschlagen durch einen Grauen Jedi, weswegen er es fürs erste mit den Missionen sein ließ. Als die Theorie Prüfung zum vollwertigen Sith anstand, überraschte er Darth Xeo mit seinem Wissen und wurde zum besten (Theorie-) Schüler seiner Zeit gekrönt. Kurz darauf versagten drei Schüler bei einem Attentat und veranstalteten ein Massaker, aber auch dies kam ihm zugute, da er sein können wieder unter Beweis stellen konnte. Er schaffte es ein Interview so zu gestalten, dass er alles so zusammenschneiden konnte, damit es zu Gunsten des Sith-Ordens ausfällt. Schließlich verbreitete er die Information über einen Nachrichtensender und bereinigte somit den Fehler seiner Mitschüler. Kurz nach seinen ersten bedeutenden Erfolgen brach Darth Hostis das Versprechen, ihn zu unterweisen, sodass der Name seines neuen Meisters bald darauf Darth Reqiuem lautete. Igor stach immer mehr aus der übrigen Schülerschaft heraus, seine Leistungen waren immer beeindruckender. Zunächst folterte er die zweite Schülerin von Darth Reqiuem über 6 Stunden lang um sie zu brechen, jedoch auch, um sich für die Respektlosigkeit der Schülerin gegenüber Igor zu rächen. Sein Meister war von dieser Tat mehr als nur begeistert, weshalb er ihm auch die Anfänge des Machtwürgens erlernen ließ, seiner Schülerin hingegen hatte er befohlen, sich Igor unterzuordnen und seinen Befehlen folge zu leisten. Im Übrigen wurde festgestellt, dass Igor ein hervorragender Pionier, Kundschafter und Kartograph ist. Er war oftmals die Leitung der Auskundschaftung und der kartographischen Darstellung zahlreicher Planeten. Igor befand sich auf der Zielgeraden zum Vollwertigen Sith, auch wenn er kaum eine Ausbildung genoss, da seine Lehrmeister nie Zeit für ihn fanden. Er machte immer mehr Druck, allerdings versagte er bei der Praxis Prüfung und eines seiner ersten Ziele rückte somit in weiter Ferne. Sein Hass und seine Wut entbrannten immer mehr. Er hasste nicht sich, sondern die Sith-Lords die ihn nicht durch die Prüfung ließen, obwohl er das Prüfungsziel erreicht hatte. Darth Dethecus fühlte seinen Hass und sah ihn als rohen Diamanten der Zerstörung an, weshalb er ihn als neuen Schüler gewann. Auch der Tausch seines Meisters brachte nichts. Igor machte zunehmend was er will und tötete kurz nach den Prüfungen Raykh Calad. Die Zwist im Orden zwang Igor dazu, jeden zu foltern oder zu töten, der ihm in seinen Augen nicht genug Respekt zollte. Austritt aus dem Sith-Orden Zunehmend wurde Igor immer weiter belastet. Er dachte er würde sich einkriegen, wenn er einige Wochen alleine Trainieren würde. Aber dies nützte auch nichts, da ihn immer zunehmend seine Erinnerungen plagten. Oft schlief er tagelang nicht, da er sich vor den Alpträumen fürchtete. er sah immer wieder seine sterbenden Kameraden - seine Familie - in den Trümmern und der Asche auf Mandalore. Als er sich voll und ganz dem Orden widmen wollte, erreichte ihn eine Art Schock Nachricht. Rhaella, seine beste Freundin im Orden, wird nun per Kopfgeld ausschreiben gejagt. Er wurde als erste auf sie Angesetzt, persönlich von dem Herrscher. Ihm machte das eindeutig Unbehagen, da sie einer der wenigen Gründe war, weshalb er im Sith-Orden noch verblieb. Er wollte sie um jeden Preis beschützen, damit ihn die Vergangenheit wieder einholt. So geschah es, er fand sie zufällig auf Mandalore, angeblich durfte sie dort nicht lange bleiben. Sie konnte ihm kaum den richtigen Grund für ihr Türmen sagen, da tauchten die anderen Schüler des Ordens auf. Auch sie waren auf sie angesetzt. Es entbrannte ein kurzer Kampf, er schleuderte seine Freundin weg, bevor die anderen Schüler sie ergriffen. Allerdings wurde Igor ebenfalls weggeschleudert, per Machtstoß. Im letzten Moment, als sie Rhaella töten wollten, hat Igor die Bestätigung erhalten, dass der Herrscher sie Lebend will. Igor hatte ihn schon davor gedrängt es sich anders zu Überlegen, per Comlink natürlich. Kurz darauf tauchten Jedi-Schatten auf, sowie Bendak Corra, anscheinend der neue Meister von Rhaella. Igor war erleichtert, sonst hätte er sie verhaften müssen. Rhaella Organisierte auf die Bitte von Igor ein Gespräch mit ihrem Meister. Dort gestand er ihm, das auch er zu den Jedi will. Bendak akzeptierte Igors Entscheidung, er sagte ihm, er solle auf ihn warten, bis er den Rat überzeugen konnte auch ihn aufzunehmen. Verweilend auf Tatooine, kamen schon die ersten Schüler des Sith-Ordens auf ihn zu. Ein Schüler, den Igor nicht leiden konnte, welcher ihn auch nicht riechen konnte. Der Kampf entfachte mit seinem alten Kameraden. Diesen konnte Igor für sich entscheiden, auch dieses mal hatte er keinen Kratzer davongetragen. Er tötete den Sith-Schüler und nahm auch sein Lichtschwert an sich. Spätestens dann wurde ihm klar, dass auch auf ihn ein Kopfgeld lastet. (Wieder-) Eintritt zum Sith-Orden Der Aufwand, den Igor betrieben hat, um in den Jedi-Orden zu gelangen war schlussendlich nutzlos, da der Rat ihn abgelehnt hatte. Der Plan den Jedi Orden zu Infiltrieren wurde somit durch einen Zufall zunichte gemacht und Igor begab sich zurück in den Sith-Orden um seine Ausbildung zum Vollwertigen Sith fortzusetzen. Ernennung zum Vollwertigen Sith Einige Tage nachdem Igor zum Sith-Orden zurückkehrte, hat er die Prüfung erfolgreich zum Vollwertigen Sith bestanden. Durch Darth Requiem wurde Igor in eine Illusionswelt eingesperrt, in der er ein Phantom von sich selbst begegnete. Dieses Phantom stellte ihn selbst dar, mit allen Ängsten die er hatte. Die Aufgabe bestand darin, diese Ängste und sich selbst zu Akzeptieren. Igor meisterte diese vergleichsweise leichte Aufgabe, indem er sein Phantom-Ich so hart einschüchterte, das er ihm freiwillig die zittrige Hand reichte und somit mit Igor frieden schloss. Auch wenn diese Aufgabe Igor lehren sollte seine Ängste zu akzeptieren und zu nutzen, hat er wohl somit all seine Ängste besiegt. Erneuter Ausstieg aus dem Sith-Orden Durch den Tod von Darth Requiem sah sich Igor Kvaz gezwungen dem Orden seinen Rücken zu kehren. Er zog sich zurück und begann erneut sein Leben als Kopfgeldjäger zu fristen. Er nahm das nötigste mit und schaffte es eine Schülerin sowie einen anderen Vollwertigen Sith zu Überzeugen den Orden zu verlassen. Leben als Kopfgeldjäger Nach wenigen Wochen verließen sie ihn, da er zu sehr darauf fokussiert war um deren Überleben zu kämpfen. Ein ganzes Jahr lang reiste er von Planeten zu Planeten, auf der suche nach Aufträgen und Unterschlupf. Er versuche sich nicht zu verstecken, im Gegenteil, er wollte das man seinen Namen als Kopfgeldjäger kannte. Er nahm nur Solo-Aufträge an, da er seit dem Verrat der beiden jedem Misstraute. Durch die Jagd schuf er sich ein kleines Vermögen, welches er sofort in ein neues Schiff investierte. Dadurch dezentralisierte er sich, denn er wusste, je länger man an einem Ort war, um so wahrscheinlicher ist es getötet zu werden. Gründung des Vendora-Clans Nach knapp eineinhalb Jahren der ständigen Jagd entschloss er sich einen neuen Clan zu Gründen. Er sah es als seine Bestimmung an einen neuen, ruhmreichen, starken und gefürchteten Clan zu gründen. Er legte seinen Namen '''Kvaz ab und entschied sich von nun an Vendora zu nennen. Tod von Igor Vendora Auf die bitte einer Audienz von Darth Incendium begnete er ihm auf dessen Schiff, der Veles, und begegnete ihm in seiner Meditationskammer. Nach und nach schürten sich die Sith-Krieger in dieser Kammer und es kam zu einer Rede des Sith-Lords. Er ermutigte die Krieger zunächst dazu ihren verräterischen Kameraden Annatar zu erledigen, dann die Jedi, welche geschwächt waren durch die Spaltung ihres Ordens. Die Sith brüllten auf, alle waren benommen von ihrer Lust zum Krieg, zur Schlacht, zum Mord. Bis sich der Lord Darth Acertas offenbarte und meinte, welcher von ihnen der hier anwesenden ein Verräter wäre. Viele deuteten auf Igor. Sie behielten recht, denn Igor war in gewissermaßen ein Verräter. Aber ein gewollter, denn er agierte als Spion auf beiden Seiten. Allerdings offenbarte er nie, dass er ein Sith sei, geschweige denn die genauen Pläne des Imperiums. Dennoch war die Masse geblendet. So wie es kommen musste wurde der Sith Krieger zu einem Kaggath herrausgefordert, welches er annahm. Die beiden Kontrahenten fügten sich schwere Wunden zu, der Kampf dauerte über eine Stunde an, bis der Imperator endlich eingriff. Nun bat er beide vor sich, beide seinem Wort folgend - als er Sprach das einer Vortreten möge, trat Igor vor, er wusste um sein Schicksal. Der Mandalorianer dachte an den Sith-Kodex, aber viel mehr an den der Mandalorianer. Er wurde von der Macht gepackt, zerdrückt und zwar so, das seine Knochen brachen und er am Boden lag, nur zuckend. Der Imperator forderte auf ihn zu gehen, aber Igor konnte nicht. Er sprach nur ,Ich bin eine uneinnehmbare Festung!', der Imperator empfand dies als lächerlich. Nun versuchte er den Kopf des Sterbenden zerdrücken, was ihm auch gelang. Charakter Persönlichkeit Er galt als sehr temperamentvoll und furchteinflössend. Er lebte durch und durch nach den 6 Handlungen der Mandalorianer. Ungewöhnlich für seine Abstammung ist allerdings, dass er selten seine Gedanken verrät, gegensätzlich dazu ist er allerdings sehr direkt und hat ein loses Mundwerk, da er immer seine Meinung sagt. Seine Wortwahl ist sehr Zynisch und mit Schwarzen Humor geschmückt, dieser brachte auch seinen ehemaligen Meister Darth Hostis zum lachen. Er zeigte gegenüber seinen Gegnern nie Mitgefühl geschweige den taten sie ihm Leid, da er fand, wie die meisten Mandalorianer, das es eine Ehre sei zu Kämpfen und im Kampf zu sterben. Igor legte sehr viel wert auf Respekt, wird ihm dieser nicht zuteil, neigt er dazu unorthodoxe Methoden anzuwenden um seinen Respekt bei seinem gegenüber zu erzwingen. Seine Loyalität genießen die, die es laut ihm verdient haben. Aussehen Igors Körperbau konnte man als Mesomorph bezeichnen. Sein ständiges und hartes Training ließen ihn zu einem wahren Kraftpaket heranwachsen. Seine Gesichtszüge sind sehr Grimmig und Streng, seine Blicke waren nicht besser, da er stets bösartig dreinschaut. Seine vielen Narben sieht er als Beweis für seine Kriegerische Ader - so wie es sich für einen Mandalorianer eben gehört. Einige dieser Narben trägt er auch im Gesicht, beispielhaft dafür wäre der sog. ,Glasgow-Smile' der sein Gesicht verziert. Er trug stets seine Rot/Schwarze/Graue Rüstung, gemäß den Mandalorianischen Bräuchen. Igor war sehr gepflegt und reinlich, was sich bei seiner stets gesäuberten Rüstung bemerkbar macht. Er trug einen Multifunktionsgurt aus Duracretsschneckenleder sowie einen Holster aus dem selben Leder für seine Blasterpistole. Durch die Rüstung erschien Igor noch größer und breiter, mehr als er es schon ist. Sie bietet ihm dadurch einen Vorteil im Psychologischen Effekt, da sie den Anschein hat dass man gegen ihn nicht ankommen kann. Durch das Gewicht der Rüstung wurde ihm eine höhere Standfestigkeit garantiert wodurch er kaum zurückgedrängt werden kann. Ausrüstung Seine Rüstung bestand aus etwas dickeren Beskar-Platten, welche ihn rundum Schutz boten. Die Panzerplatten wurden so angepasst dass sie genug ganz Körperschutz bilden aber das die Bewegungsfreiheit möglichst beibehalten wird. Diese Platten werden per Lederriemen zusammengehalten. Diese sind kaum sichtbar und werden von den Platten größtenteils überdeckt und somit geschützt. Einige Plattenpaare können auch einzeln entfernt werden um wunden besser versorgen zu können. Die Rüstung bildete mit dem Ganzkörperanzug ein geschlossenes System, weswegen Igor bis zu 15 Minuten im Vakuum überleben konnte. Durch Filter im Helm konnte er giftige Gase und Feinstaub rausfiltern. Das HUT-System ermöglichte ihm an Ziele heranzuzoomen, den noch übrigen Sauerstoff der Rüstung anzuzeigen, Nachtsicht und enthielt ein Kommunikationssystem. Seine linke Armschiene enthielt ein Kontrollpad, mit dem er die Funktionen seines Helmes steuerte und einen Seilwerfer. Seine rechte Armschiene enthielt einen Flammenwerfer sowie einen weiteren Blaster und einer versteckten Vibro Klinge. Igors Multifunktionsgürtel enthielt ein kleines Medi-Kit mit einigen Verbänden, Bacta-Pflastern und Bacta-Spritzen. Dieser Gurt enthielt ebenfalls eine art Überlebensmesser und eine kleine Box mit einer Notfallration an Nahrung und extra Munition für seine A180 Blasterpistole. An diesem Gurt hingen auch sein(e) Lichtschwert(er). Kampfstil Dank seiner Herkunft konnte Igor hervorragend Kämpfen. Die frühe Ausbildung in den Kampftechniken der Mandalorianer führte dazu, dass er ein wahrer Meister seines Fachs war. Er legt viel Wert auf die Nutzung seiner Rüstung im Kampf und stellt auch gerne seine pure Kraft zur Show. Durch Jahrelanger Übung wurde er zum ausgezeichneten Scharfschützen und kann mit seiner Blasterpistole so umgehen wie ein Revolverheld. Während der Ausbildung im Sith-Orden wurde sein Kampfbewusstein erweitert in Sachen Nahkampf mit einem Schwert. Er meisterte die Lichtschwertkampfform des Djem So und die des Ataru. Außerdem unterzog er sich der lehre des Shii Cho. Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Sith-Orden Kategorie:Sith-Krieger